


Khan's Nightmare: 1996 The Fall

by startrekfan



Series: Khan Noonien Singh One Shot Fanfictions [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Death, Drama, Gen, Nightmare, One Shot, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfan/pseuds/startrekfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Khan's nightmares after his fall as a ruler on Earth when he had to run away from the planet aboard the USS Botany Bay ship along with the augments he could save, his loyal crew he loved so much.<br/>A few things based on Star Trek TOS, a few things based in Star Trek Into Darkness film, a few things just from my creativity.</p><p>The image I used was an edit I made for the fic.<br/>You can find more of my edits here: http://khanfanrp.tumblr.com/tagged/edits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Khan's Nightmare: 1996 The Fall

 

 

 

#### Earth date: 1996

It was starting to get dark…  
People on the streets normally…when the noise started.  
Planes flying close and among to the buildings…passing by like a flash and leaving something behind…  
A light green gas.  
Some people would just look up confused. Nothing happening to them. Scared.  
Others would start to suffocate and collapse, fall, one after another, alive, weak, suffering, frightened.  
  
Those unaffected by the gas would run away, scared.  
Those affected by the gas, on the floor, unable to stand, so, so, so weak.  
After a few seconds, cars and small trucks would arrive, soldiers wearing masks, heavily armed would come out. There were choppers as well.  
They would shoot many, killing.  
Some others they would drag to the trucks, capturing them.

Then more soldiers would come and start fighting against the kidnappers…but as soon as they breathed the gas…they also perished.  
And also died.  
  
The wind was sharp, cold, spreading the substance everywhere.  
Many children perished in their parents’ arms. From some houses only screams. From others, just fear and confusion.  
  
Now it was the same city. Many posters spread around the area. The image of a DNA and a big bold “X” over it.  
The augments were falling, being captured, suffering, being used. Only pain for those.  
The normal humans who tried to stop the violence from those masked soldiers? Who tried to hide sick augments, who tried to feed them?  
Dead as well.  
It was a massacre.  
  
That same city, hours later, already dark.  
No stars in the sky…just clouds formed by the gas, that had moved up…and that later would rain only toxicity that would mix with the water…reaching more and more augments.  
  
Khan was now in the middle of the street. No one else.  
Just that concrete desert, the noisy aggressive wind and many corpses spread along the way.  
Men…women…children…augments. Augments who were just…trying to live in that era of peace.  
An era that had just fallen.  
Slowly he knelled close to a family.  
The father and mother trying to protect the little boy, who was hugging his favourite doll. All of the shot, without mercy.  
The father…human.  
The mother…augment.  
The child…? Exterminated.  
  
There was no cure for that gas. It was already to late. Everything took too long.  
Everything happened so fast. In less than one week…the gas was already spreading all over the planet.  
  
Slowly he wrapped his arms around those three corpses.  
And there he remained.  
There were more of those spread all around.  
He closed his eye tight. Pain in his heart.  
His ears weren’t hearing heart beats. Nothing. Just the cold wind moving through the empty buildings.  
  
A shout. He shouted so loud, so loud, so loud like a beast, roaring.  
But in the end, just tears.  
  
“You failed us! You lied! We trusted you, and you lied! You made us believe! Now look what happened!”  
There would be this loud voice, echoing through the city, accusing him.  
“You had mercy! If you had attacked the humans…if you had done something, this wouldn’t have happened!”  
  
Khan would cover his ears, his chin now touching his chest.  
He didn’t want to listen, but the voice was still there.

“Now run…run like the shadow of the king you thought you were…run to the Botany Bay…and continue to spread the disgrace of the failure upon those who you love the most! Be lost…in the depths of space…until you die, alone, in the dark, in the middle of the peace you always wished.  
A peace in the depths of the cold space, meaningless, lost and pathetic.”  
  
Khan would stand and start running, as faster as he could.  
  
“Run…RUN! Otherwise they will get you…and will do to you what you didn’t do to them! Because they are humans…and you had mercy. That was your only mistake…a mistake you will carry until the end of your miserable life…  
And that will make you fail over and over again…the mistake that will be the key of your ordeal…but not to open the exit…but to lock you inside it!”  
  
“Run…run forever…and drift lost in the middle of the endless cold space…  
Run…knowing they will get you one day…run knowing you won’t be able to destroy them…because your heart will not allow…run to your defeat…just run…”  
  
“Run, lost augment…because the mistake of yours is your heart…the mercy they gave you…was always the key to your defeat.”

 

 


End file.
